The Fetish
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Todo había comenzado como una fantasía. Un acto sexy, travieso, tipo cubre-los-ojos-de-los-niños, o provoca-que-los-adultos-desvíen-la-mirada-disgustados. Era el pequeño y sucio secreto de Alec, algo de lo que NUNCA quería que Magnus se enterara. Mala suerte para él, Magnus era mas curioso que un gato... No que Alec se quejara. Dom!Magnus Sub!Alec Lemmon!
1. The Discovery

Bien, he estado traduciendo mucho últimamente..xD y este no es la excepción..!

**Disclaimer:**

-Personajes de la fabulosa _Cassandra Clare_. (Como si no lo supieran ya)

-Historia de la fantástica escritora _Take Me To My Fragile Dreams._  
-Traducción obviamente todo mi gran esfuerzo! Mio y de nadie mas! Bueno Aikawa san, mi editora, que me ayudo con algunas de las frases del Lemmon.

Rated **M** debido a que a partir del **capitulo 4** comienza el Lemmon! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Discovery – El Descubrimiento..!**

La primera vez que había pasado, había sido completamente inesperado. Alec se había despertado para encontrarse solo en la cama, el aroma de Magnus lo rodeaba y lo incitaba a volver a dormir; y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por los gritos apenas disimulados que se colaban por debajo de la puerta hacia sus orejas. Con un pequeño suspiro y un escalofrío, salió de entre las coloridas mantas y su calor, fue hacia uno de los cajones del buró morado que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y sacó un par de pantalones sueltos color gris. Brevemente se planteó tomar algún arma en caso de que fuera algo peligroso, pero lo descartó encogiéndose de hombros. Su arco y flechas estaban cerca del closet que estaba enseguida de la puerta principal, Alec podía tomarlos fácilmente en menos de dos segundos y ponerse entre Magnus y cualquier idiota estúpido que estuviera causando problemas en su departamento.

Giró la perilla de la puerta lentamente, tuvo mucho cuidado en caso de que fuera algo relacionado con algún cliente o del mundo Subterráneo de lo que él no debería de enterarse, salió en silencio de la habitación, caminando de puntillas por el pasillo con los ojos alerta. Los gritos se volvieron más y más claros mientras más se acercaba a la sala.

-Qué quieres decir con que no me puedes ayudar, Bane?- la voz era grave, algunos gruñidos y resoplidos se colaban entre las palabras. Hombre Lobo.

-Exactamente eso- la voz de Magnus era tranquila, controlada. Justo como sonaba un volcán antes de explotar.

Alec se movió lentamente por el pasillo, asomando su cabeza solo un poco para ver a los dos hombres de pie uno frente al otro. Magnus estaba recargado en el reposa brazos del sillón rosa brillante, sin camisa, con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión mientras miraba al musculoso Hombre Lobo con ojos entrecerrados. Dicho Hombre Lobo estaba ahora vibrando de enojo.

-No te puedes tomar un par de minutos para hacerlo? Sé que puedes, Bane, no me vengas con esa mierda.

Los ojos de Magnus se entrecerraron aún más, sus pupilas casi desapareciendo en el mar dorado y verde que las rodeaban, su expresión mandó una serie de escalofríos por toda la espalda expuesta de Alec.

-Si, puedo hacerlo. Pero no lo haré.

-Y POR QUE CARAJOS NO?- gruñó el Hombre Lobo, sus grandes puños cerrados y unas cuantas gotas de saliva escaparon entre sus dientes. Si Alec hubiese estado prestando atención se habría preocupado por Magnus, pero no lo estaba haciendo. En su lugar estaba enfocado en la mirada fría y calculadora en el rostro de su Brujo, su rostro parecía de piedra, a excepción de sus ojos que parecían oro fundido y ardían como el fuego.

-Por qué? Por qué?- repitió Magnus alzando la voz- tal vez porque viniste a las seis de la mañana gritando sobre ese "pobre cachorro que necesita poción para la tos" y comenzaste a pelear conmigo por más de una hora porque no tengo disponible dicha poción sino hasta más tarde! Oh, y tal vez, solo tal vez- dijo Magnus entre dientes- es porque interrumpiste mi sueño, el cual honestamente estaba disfrutando muchísimo, cuando te rehusaste a dejar de sonar el MALDITO TIMBRE!

El Hombre Lobo dio un salto hacia atrás ante la mirada de furia pura que le habían dedicado; mirando las chispas azules que salían de los dedos del Brujo. Una ola de miedo y frío lo invadió, completamente lo opuesto que estaba sintiendo el Cazador de Sombras que escuchaba a escondidas.

Dios, pensó Alec conteniendo el aliento. Nunca antes había visto a Magnus tan enojado y... dominante. Lo más cercano que había llegado a explotar así, había sido cuando Presidente Miau había tirado por accidente su botella de purpurina "edición limitada!" en el lavamanos. Alec se había sentido mal por el pobre gato después de eso. No. Esto era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto Alec antes y, para ser honestos, lo excitaba de sobremanera, estaba desconcertantemente encendido.

-Ahora- habló Magnus, su voz era un susurro controlado mientras avanzaba hacia el Hombre Lobo- si no sales de mi maldito departamento en menos de cinco segundos, yo personalmente me asegurare de que despiertes con raíces saliendo de tus pies y todo tipo de insectos caminando por tus intestinos.

El Hombre Lobo salió disparado hacia la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Alec se lanzó de vuelta al dormitorio y hasta el baño, las dos puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo.

Alec se recargó contra la puerta, jadeando ligeramente mientras escalofríos de lujuria se dirigían directo a su entrepierna. No tenía sentido. Por qué ver a Magnus apenas manteniendo el control y enojado excitaba tanto al Cazador de Sombras? Solo de imaginar la forma en la que esos penetrantes ojos dorados se habían fijado en su objetivo, sin enfocarse en nada más, y la forma en la que su mandíbula se había endurecido para contenerse... Alec casi gimió. No podía evitar pensar en cómo sería si Magnus le dedicara esa mirada a él. Esa mirada de completa concentración, como si él fuera un ratón y Magnus fuera un gato listo para hacer su movimiento. Alec se imaginó siendo la razón por la que Magnus tenía que controlarse, por lo que perdía el control, su sedosa y suave voz dándole ordenes, diciéndole que hacer... lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con la puerta mientras sus caderas se disparaban hacia adelante de solo pensarlo.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y confundidos. No entendía esa reacción ante Magnus, no entendía porque todas las imágenes del Brujo siendo dominante lo excitaban tanto (después de todo, hasta cierto grado, Magnus siempre había sido el dominante, siendo él el más experimentado de los dos) y para ser honesto, eso lo confundía tanto como lo excitaba. Otra provocativa imagen de Magnus vistiendo nada más que unos pantalones de cuero, esa exasperantemente sexy sonrisa en sus labios al decir su nombre, y sus manos jugueteando con algo saltó a su mente y provocó que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás.

-Alec.

Alec murmuró una maldición, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y golpeando ligeramente su cabeza contra la puerta en un intento de aclarar su mente. No funcionó.

-Alec, cariño?

Gimió. Maldición, estaba completamente jodido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno. Un completo y total infierno. Todo lo que hacía Magnus, desde algo tan simple como ponerse su maquillaje hasta caminar por el departamento vistiendo nada más que su bata de seda, tiraba del gatillo. Comenzó a tener sueños del Brujo. De manos bronceadas recorriendo su pecho, las uñas presionando solo lo justo para dejar marcas rojas. Soñaba con una ronroneante voz, una lengua pecaminosa lamiendo su sudorosa piel mientras estaba atado a la cama. Soñaba con brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa que dejaría incluso al gato de Cheshire en vergüenza, mientras él se retorcía debajo de ese flexible y habilidoso cuerpo color caramelo.

Todas las noches se despertaba con un problema que simplemente no se iba; y todo lo que podía hacer era ir al baño, sofocando sus suaves gemidos cuando al fin lograba liberarse. Pronto se encontró evitando al Brujo, y cuando todo lo demás fallaba, le costaba muchísimo trabajo no mirarlo directamente. Se había asegurado de tener una excusa para cada vez que Magnus trataba de tener relaciones y ya no se quedaba a dormir. Había aprendido la lección de manera difícil, no quedarse era la solución.

Cuando había intentado quedarse por primera vez todo había ido bien, incluso perfecto, habían estado viendo un programa que Alec no entendía para nada, era sobre una chica loca que hacía pataletas cada que algo no salía como ella quería, algo que tenía que ver con una boda, y se habían reído de la chica durante todo el programa, entonces Alec había ido a la cocina para hacer palomitas. Había estado recargado contra el desayunador, sus ojos mirando hacia el vacío mientras esperaba, entonces, un par de manos bronceadas le rodeó la cintura y una cabeza se posó sobre su hombro mandando aliento caliente contra su oreja.

-Estas tardando muuuuuucho- gimoteó Magnus antes de presionar sus labios suavemente contra el cuello de Alec, justo en el lugar que hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran. Y esa vez no era la excepción. Se derritió contra el cuerpo del brujo, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a su novio.

Todo había estado bien, hasta que Magnus le había dado una mordida particularmente fuerte en su clavícula al mismo tiempo que Alec había abierto los ojos, mirando la mesa de la cocina a solo unos pasos de distancia. Al instante se había paralizado, las imágenes de él siendo inclinado sobre esa misma mesa, con largos dedos enredados en su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras era penetrado sin piedad, y esos dientes hundiéndose en la piel de su cuello antes de que una voz aterciopelada le dijera "Te gusta duro, no? Te gusta cuando te follo así...". Alec se había alejado de inmediato dando un puñado de excusas que lo habían confundido hasta a él mismo, se iría a casa a tomar una buena y larga ducha.

Quedaba en claro, el tiempo que pasaba con el Brujo tenía que estar limitado.

Decir que Magnus estaba frustrado era poco. Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que había pasado un buen tiempo a solas con su Cazador de Sombras dentro y fuera de las sabanas. Cada que trataba de hacer que Alec llegara a algo remotamente más que un simple beso, el Cazador de Sombras se asustaba e inmediatamente salía con alguna excusa. El Brujo no había sido capaz de bañar a su Nefilim con afecto como solía hacer, no había podido besar, lamer o morder esa deliciosa y pálida piel como siempre había podido, y lo más agonizante de todo, era el hecho de que no había podido dormir con su amado al lado de él, ya fuera después de una particularmente agotadora ronda bajo las sabanas o simplemente después de una sesión de caricias. No había sido capaz de estirar la mano y sentir el latido de Alec, no había podido quedarse dormido con el familiar bumbumbum del corazón de Alec en sus oídos. Y eso lo mataba.

Alec estaba actuando como lo había hecho cuando recién se habían conocido: tímido, avergonzado y alarmado ante cualquier contacto físico. Eso hacía que Magnus se preocupara al pensar que había hecho algo mal, que tal vez no estaba siendo un buen novio, un buen amante; y lo más alarmante de todo, que tal vez Alec estaba pensándose mejor su relación. No saber que pasaba estaba volviendo loco a Magnus. Maldita sea! Quería entender! Entender por qué Alec ya no lo tocaba, por qué siempre lo miraba alarmado cuando se acercaba demasiado o decía algo ligeramente sexual, no entendía por qué su amor estaba tan... aislado, de la nada.

El comportamiento de Alec no era normal. Antes apenas si podía mantener las manos de Alec alejadas de él por más de un día y ahora, su Cazador de Sombras se encogía cada vez que él se movía en su dirección! Frustraba a Magnus a más no poder, pero llegaría al fondo de todo eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siguiente capi ya esta listo, solo espero la opinión de ustedes para seguir..! Por fa espero reviews..!=D


	2. The Mistake

Bien.. subo capi hoy por ke me lo piden.. y piden Lemmon y aun faltan unos cuantos capis para eso.. mientras tanto disfruten el pequeño error de Alec..xD

**Roxy800: **aki esta otro capi..! tal vez mañana suba otro.. o el lunes.. todo depende de los reviews..xD

**Aikawa san: **ke haces aki.. baka..¬¬ me hiciste desvelarme ayer por no pasarme tu trabajo a tiempo..!¬¬

**Marianatika: **el lemmon comienza en el capi 4..! aun falta.. pero los subiré rápido..=D

**Guest: **Alec se hace el ke no le gusta..xD pero ya veras como le dan duro contra el muro y ni se quejara nada..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Mistake – El Error..!**

Alec se agachó, el sonido de una daga cortando el aire sonó sobre su cabeza antes de que lanzara sus piernas hacia adelante, apuntando hacia el par de piernas frente a él. Jace se lanzó hacia atrás como respuesta y Alec saltó para ponerse de pie, lanzándose hacia en frente para detener con su espada el cuchillo serafín del otro Cazador de Sombras, sus músculos se estiraban y contraían contra el peso que amenazaba con lanzarlo hacia atrás. Sus pies comenzaron a resbalar por el liso suelo así que rápidamente levantó una pierna pateando a Jace en el pecho y retrocediendo cuando Jace se tambaleo haca atrás. Volvieron a la misma posición una y otra vez cada uno tratando de salir vencedor, pero fallando en el intento. Patadas certeras dejaban marcas en algunas ocasiones, mandando a uno de ellos hacia atrás antes de echarse encima el uno del otro nuevamente, las espadas danzando y encontrándose una contra la otra de manera experta. No fue sino hasta que ambos estuvieron bañados en sudor, y sus pechos desnudos subiendo y bajando rápidamente que lo declararon empate. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar ese entrenamiento, con un suave suspiro, Alec dejó su espada, colgándola en la pared antes de tallar su rostro con una toalla.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pretendía tomar una larga y relajante ducha antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra últimamente.

-Irás a ver a Brillitos, enamorado?- preguntó Jace con una media sonrisa.

Alec se sonrojó, mirando molesto al rubio.

-Él tiene nombre, sabes? Y... no lo sé.

-Qué?- saltó Isabelle desde su lugar contra la pared, dejó de juguetear con la daga que había estado balanceando entre sus dedos y miró a su hermano- Alec! Te dije que mamá y papá no estarían de regreso sino hasta el viernes. Lo que significa- dijo sonriendo pícaramente- que tienes cuatro días enteritos para pasar con tu Brujo.

El rostro de Alec enrojeció por completo mientras murmuraba.

-Seguros que no me necesitan?

Isabelle soltó un bufido rodando los ojos.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró- Alec! Solo vete! Sé que has estado descuidando a Magnus últimamente, así que ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para compensarlo!

-Si- Alec se apresuró a salir de la habitación, no tanto para escapar de las miradas burlonas de sus hermanos, sino para dirigirse a su habitación en donde podría comenzar a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico.

Cuatro días con Magnus. Cuatro malditos días de pura tortura. De tener fantasías sin hacerlas realidad por miedo a que Magnus se enterara. Y, oh Dios, no quería que se enterara. Alec no soportaría que Magnus se riera de él, o peor, que lo rechazara.

Dios, se dijo a sí mismo, el destino sí que le disfrutaba joderlo, no?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Considerando que Alec había estado evitándolo por las ultimas semanas, Magnus no esperaba que Alec llegara a pasar la noche, mucho menos quedarse cuatro días enteros; pero era Alec y Magnus haría lo que fuera por él sin importar lo extraño e incómodo que actuara. Apenas si lo saludo con una sonrisa y un casto beso, procurando no espantarlo.

Si había una cosa que el Brujo había aprendido en los últimos días, era que cosas como morder y lamer y tocar, generalmente lo que fuera algo más que nada-de-contacto-corporal-más-allá-de-besos-de-niños-de-preescolar, asustaba a Alec y lo ponía nervioso. Y como no quería que Alec se pusiera nervioso, Magnus tenía que llegar al fondo de eso, para entender por qué de la nada su amoroso y cariñoso Cazador de Sombras se había distanciado de él. Necesitaba saber por qué cada vez que lo tocaba una brillante capa roja cubría sus pómulos y sus ojos escapaban mirando todo menos a Magnus. Necesitaba saber por qué cada que iba a mostrarle su afecto a Alec, su amor se encogía y alejaba. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, pensaría que el Cazador de Sombras estaba asustado o asqueado de él, pero este no era cualquiera, era Alec; su amoroso, dulce, afectuoso, tímido e inocente Alec. (Si tan solo Magnus supiera lo "inocente" que era Alec...)

Así que mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, a poca distancia, centímetros de distancia a decir verdad, pero que se sentían como si fueran kilómetros, Magnus comenzó a estudiar el rostro de su amado buscando por pistas de que iba mal. Sin embargo, se frustraba continuamente al ver que su Cazador de Sombras estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Así que, después de una hora de no-mirar Project Runway, sino de examinar como su amor se removía incómodo. ("No lo mires a los ojos" se decía Alec en silencio "No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas") Magnus soltó un gruñido de frustración y se movió cerca del Cazador de Sombras, tan rápido que no le permitió escapar.

Antes de que el Nefilim pudiera reaccionar, Magnus ya estaba sentado sobre su regazo, delgadas piernas embutidas en unos pantalones blancos quedaron a cada lado de la cadera de Alec mientras los bronceados brazos del Brujo descansaban en los musculosos hombros del chico.

-M... Magnus?- la voz de Alec sonaba nerviosa y Magnus frunció el ceño cuando su novio seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Rápidamente suavizo su expresión y puso esa sonrisa seductora a la que su Cazador de Sombras no podía resistirse, se inclinó para ronronear a su oído.

-Alec, cariño, me has estado evitando.

-Yo... yo...- Alec estaba en pánico. Tenía un tremendo ataque de pánico silencioso. Su novio estaba en su regazo, susurrando en su oreja como un seductor profesional y él estaba en pánico. Acaso algo estaba mal en esa situación?

Magnus recorrió el pecho de Alec con sus manos, deteniéndose en sus caderas antes de dirigir sus manos nuevamente hacia arriba por debajo de la playera blanca, saboreando el pequeño temblor que recorrió a su Cazador de Sombras. Comenzó a besar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Alec, lamiendo su oreja antes de volver hasta su barbilla, lamiendo la suave piel juguetonamente antes de tomar suavemente el labio inferior de su amado entre sus dientes, tirando de el con cuidado.

Alec gimió, sus manos apretando las caderas de Magnus, cuando las había puesto ahí? Abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Magnus, que inmediatamente se envolvió en una seductiva danza junto a su propia lengua que rápidamente tuvo a Alec jadeando por recuperar el aliento.

Magnus luchó contra la risita que lo invadió al escuchar el quejido que su amor dejó escapar cuando se separó de él, pegando su frente a la de Alec mientras esperaba que el Cazador de Sombras abriera los ojos.

Cuando Alec sintió a Magnus posar su frente sobre la de él, dudó en si abrir los ojos o no, sabía que cuando los abriera, los ojos de Magnus estarían. Justo. Ahí. A pesar de saberlo, poco lo preparo para encontrarse con los ojos que había deseado mirar todos esos días y que no se atrevía. Así de cerca como estaban, Alec podía ver en donde el color dorado se mezclaba con el verde en los ojos del Brujo. Los ojos de Magnus eran algo en lo que podía perderse sin que le importara. Podía pasar horas tratando de descifrar el misterio escondido en ellos, encontrar en cada tono de verde y dorado que tenían, y aun así necesitaría mucho más tiempo.

-Entonces, me vas a decir que sucede?- Magnus supo que no debió de haber dicho eso en cuanto Alec se paralizó, parpadeando rápidamente y dirigiendo sus orbes azules hacia abajo fijándolos en su barbilla. Maldición. Se regañó Magnus mentalmente. Lo había perdido de nuevo.

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Cazador de Sombras, su aliento caliente golpeando la pálida piel del cuello de Alec. El chico tuvo dificultad para no estremecerse.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad, amor?- murmuró contra el cuello de su amado.

-Claro- fue la respuesta sin aliento de Alec, apretando sus manos en la cintura de Magnus luchando por tranquilizar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Magnus habían estado así, y ahora su cuerpo le pedía más.

El Brujo emitió un pequeño sonido con la garganta antes de inclinarse y lamer el cuello y hombro de Alec, procediendo a chupar y mordisquear la pálida piel que había recorrido.

Alec gimió ruidosamente, un sonrojo invadió su rostro, no era de vergüenza, era lo que la habilidosa boca del Brujo provocaba. Dios, como había extrañado eso. Extrañaba tener a Magnus cerca, extrañaba su boca contra su piel, extrañaba abrazarlo y sentir su suave piel en sus manos.

Magnus succionó particularmente fuerte y Alec gimió sin restricción alguna. Ya jadeaba fuertemente, con los ojos medio abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Comenzaba a relajarse contra el cuerpo de su Brujo cuando comenzaron. Las imágenes.

_Magnus estaba de pie, sonriendo de lado mirando como su cuerpo se retorcía de placer; gemidos y lloriqueos escapaban de sus labios como suplicas desesperadas hacia Magnus, para que lo dejara correrse._

_-Por favor, Magnus! Por favor! T... te necesito!- el intenso sonido de un látigo se dejó oír y se sintió mareado de placer al dejar escapar un grito, estremeciéndose- Oh Dios, Magnus! Más, por favor más!_

_Una risita se escuchó de detrás de él, antes de escuchar el sonido de algo volar hacia un rincón de la habitación._

_Magnus lo inclinaba sobre el sofá, su espalda se arqueaba mientras su amante lo penetraba por atrás, mordiendo sus hombros y su cuello, sus uñas rasgando la delicada piel de su pecho, yendo hacia abajo, abajo, abajo..._

_-AH MAGNUS!_

Alec se puso rígido, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás cuando Magnus mordió particularmente fuerte, gimió sin darse cuenta, increíblemente excitado por las imágenes dejó escapar una súplica antes de poder detenerse.

-Más.

Magnus se paralizó de sorpresa... y Alec entro en pánico.

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos del Cazador de Sombras justo cuando se quitaba al Brujo de encima, lanzándose por el pasillo y encerrándose en el baño, estrellando la puerta y asegurándola antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo, abrazando sus piernas entre sus brazos.

Dios, por qué tenía que arruinar todo? Pensó miserablemente. Magnus probablemente pensaría que era un bicho raro, un bicho raro bastante jodido.

… claro que no sabía que Magnus pensaba completamente lo opuesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. ahora Magnus tiene ke descubrir ke le pasa a su Nefilim..xD espero sus reviews..! mientras mas rápido los dejen mas pronto vendrá el lemmon..!


	3. The Decision

Bien.. el fin de semana fue salvaje..O.o aki traigo un capi nuevo..! el ultimo antes de ke comience el Lemmon..xD así ke dejen reviews rápido..!=D

**Guest: **si eso te pareció caliente espera al siguiente capi.. y los otros 3..xD son geniales..! qui tienes otro capi..! son cortos pero espero que los disfrutes..!

**Lalala: **ya subí otro capi..!=D espero te guste este también.. si son graciosos.. pero sexosos aun mas..xD espero tu review..!

**Papillon69: **buena suerte para Alec.. Magnus es un investigador de primera..xD no tendrá por que decírselo.. Magnus lo resolverá todo solito..! disfruta el capi y deja review...=D

**Nyaanekito: **estoy segura que seguirá encantandote..xD o al menos eso espero..! házmelo saber con otro review.. si..?! así pongo la continuación mas rápido..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Decision – La Decisión..!**

Decir que Magnus estaba sorprendido era poco. De hecho, estaba dividido entre si pellizcarse para asegurar que no estaba soñando o maldecirse a sí mismo por haber dejado ir a Alec antes de poder hacer algo. Así que hizo ambos.

-Ouch! Maldita sea!- sobó la morena piel de su ante brazo, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces no era un sueño. No había imaginado a Alec diciendo con esa profunda voz llena de lujuria, "Más". Dios. Magnus casi gimió al pensar en eso.

El Brujo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sus ojos mirando perdidos hacia las paredes verdes, su mente era un relajo. Bien, Bane, comienza desde el principio. Comenzó a pensar, retrocediendo en su mente tres semanas antes, cuando el comportamiento extraño de Alec había comenzado.

Había sido un sábado. Había regresado a la habitación después de una discusión con un cliente, quien había interrumpido tan descortésmente su sesión de sueño-pegadito-a-Alec, esperaba encontrarse con su amor aun dormido, pero en su lugar lo encontró encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Cuando lo había llamado, Alec le había respondido que tomaría una ducha y cuando se había ofrecido a unírsele, Alec había sonado casi... en pánico? Esa era la palabra? No. Magnus frunció el ceño. Era algo mas como... necesitado. Desesperado. Sí. Eso era lo correcto.

Recorrió las semanas que le siguieron en su mente, buscando en cada encuentro, cada discusión, todo el comportamiento. Recordaba como Alec parecía petrificarse cada que se acercaba a él, como cada vez que conseguía mirar a su novio a los ojos, estos parecían estar llenos de anhelo y lo que parecía ser miedo. Recordaba como Alec casi pegaba un brinco cada que le hablaba, como su respiración se aceleraba, su rostro cubriéndose de rojo cuando Magnus se le acercaba, bueno, sí, era algo normal en Alec, pero no en ese caso en particular. Usualmente Magnus tenía que tener contacto físico con el Cazador de Sombras para que este se sonrojara, y aun así, Alec no se sonrojaba de ese modo por pequeños gestos o comentarios.

Y entonces estaba ese "Más". La voz de Alec había sonado tan ahogada, tan necesitada, casi como si le estuviera rogando a Magnus. Y también estaba el hecho de que el Brujo había mordido más fuerte de lo normal por accidente, en lugar de regañarlo, Alec lo había apretado más cerca, y con ese gemido...

Repasó todo de nuevo. La necesidad en los ojos de Alec. Su comportamiento inusual. El deseo. La vergüenza. El miedo. El gemido...

Sacudió la cabeza. Piensa, Bane! Piensa!

El día que todo había comenzado, Magnus había regresado de la puerta principal para ver que Alec estaba en el baño. Su Cazador de Sombras tenía el sueño ligero, así que era muy probable que se había despertado con los gritos, que había seguido el sonido y había visto... qué? Que había visto Alec?

Magnus trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Alec. Trató de imaginar lo que habría visto, lo que habría pensado. Se imaginó despertando por esas voces gritando, saliendo de la habitación, caminando en silencio por el pasillo. Habría llegado a la puerta que daba al salón y se abría asomado, teniendo una vista clara de lo que sucedía dentro. El Hombre Lobo estaría casi en la puerta, temblando de rabia, su rostro rojo y contraído por el enojo. Magnus había estado recargado contra el brazo del sofá, sus ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. El Brujo no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado Alec, pero al menos tendría que haber visto el final de la discusión, lo que había mandado al Hombre Lobo corriendo fuera del apartamento con la cola entre las patas, de otro modo su amor no estaría actuando así.

Así que Magnus se imaginó observando todo en silencio, observando cómo se irritaba cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente había estallado contra el Hombre Lobo. Imaginó como Alec lo había visto perder su compuesta y calmada personalidad, sus ojos endureciéndose y lanzando chispas por los dedos mientras le gritaba al Hombre Lobo, actuando de una forma que había puesto los instintos del Licantropo alertas ante su domina... oh. Magnus parpadeó jadeando de sorpresa. Oh.

Magnus se paralizó. Casi podía escuchar las piezas encajar unas con otras.

Alec lo había visto, había visto esa parte de él que luchaba por controlar. Había visto a Magnus cuando estaba en su modo autoritario, el más peligroso. Lo había visto y, juzgando por cómo se comportaba su Cazador de Sombras, se había... excitado. Se había excitado y, conociendo a Alec, confundido del por qué se había excitado en primer lugar.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. La forma en la que había sonado su voz cuando Magnus le preguntó si quería que se le uniera en la ducha, como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio sintiéndose culpable y la incertidumbre en su voz. El modo en el que evitaba tocarlo, como pegaba un brinco cuando Magnus hablaba. De no ser por la reacción que Alec acababa de tener, el Brujo hubiese pensado que su enojo y dominación habían asustado al chico, pero no, este era su Cazador de Sombras que no le tenía miedo a nada (salvo una que otra cosa) y que enfrentaba a la muerte con la barbilla en alto.

Magnus dejó escapar un gran suspiro, parpadeando mientras intentaba procesar todo. Quien hubiese pensado que Alec, el disciplinado, sobre-protector, maduro, tranquilo, siempre-piensa-las-cosas Alec, tendría un lado sumiso. Un lado que quería perder el control; que quería que alguien más lo poseyera, que tomara las decisiones, que le enseñara... que lo controlara. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que saliera un gemido.

Así que Alec era sumiso... Y tenía miedo de decirle a Magnus. El Brujo juntó las cejas. Pero por qué? Seguramente su amor debía tener claro que él nunca lo rechazaría, cierto? Diablos, si se lo hubiera dicho probablemente tendría que haberse cortado las cuerdas vocales para no gritar su felicidad al mundo. Pero, pensó Magnus recordando las inseguridades de su Cazador de Sombras, Alec no sabía que Magnus no lo rechazaría. Magnus, con su kilométrica lista de perversiones, quien tenía siglos de experiencia y había hecho casi de todo. Alec había pensado que Magnus se reiría de él, que lo rechazaría, qué pensaría que era desagradable. Dios. Como podría rechazar a Alec? O reírse de él? O aun peor, pensar que era desagradable? Un bicho raro?

Magnus negó con la cabeza. Alec probablemente estaba en el baño, teniendo un ataque de pánico pensando que el Brujo lo echaría, asqueado; y era todo culpa suya. Debió de haber sabido que había algo mucho más profundo que estaba afectando a Alec, debió saberlo en cuanto Alec había comenzado a actuar extraño. Alec, que siempre embotellaba sus emociones hasta que explotaban. Debió haber insistido aun más hasta obtener respuesta. Pero Magnus no lo había hecho. En su lugar se había quedado de brazos cruzados, molesto y preocupado, sin hacer nada. Había visto la inseguridad y el miedo y se había hecho a un lado.

Magnus era el que siempre iniciaba todo, el que lo llevaba al siguiente paso y le enseñaba a su novio como amar. Y aun le faltaban muchas cosas por enseñarle, muchas, muchas más. Siempre había sido Magnus el que sugería nuevas cosas eróticas para intentar, nunca Alec. Todo ese tiempo se habían concentrado en las perversiones que prendían a Magnus, sin enfocarse en Alec. Todo ese tiempo había estado poniendo sus necesidades por encima de las de su amado, quien, si Magnus no se equivocaba a juzgar de la reacción anterior, no tenía ni idea de que lo estaba excitando. El Brujo debería estar ayudando a su Nefilim a explorar su lado sexual, pero en lugar de eso lo había ignorado. Maldición. Eso. Era. Todo. Culpa. Suya.

Ahora sabía por qué Alec tenía miedo de acercársele, de confiar en él. Todo ese tiempo había estado luchando contra él mismo, luchando contra su deseo por Magnus. Bueno, pensó el Brujo, eso iba a cambiar. Eso ya no era sobre él, se trataba de Alec, del confundido, inseguro, lleno-de-inseguridades y asustado Alec que pensaba que lo que sentía estaba mal.

Magnus cambiaría eso; oh si, Magnus le probaría que estaba equivocado.

-o-o-o-o-

Alec no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, en el piso del baño, temblando por miedo al rechazo. El frío de las losas comenzaba a entumecer sus piernas y espalda, mandando calambres por sus músculos, pero Alec no podía levantarse. Lo había arruinado. Muchísimo. Magnus probablemente ya se había dado cuenta, ya había descubierto el... secreto de Alec y ahora planeaba como echarlo de manera cortés, porque Magnus era Magnus y Magnus era siempre elegante y bueno con las palabras y odiaba ser descortés (o al menos en la mayoría de los casos lo hacía). Y Alec no podía con eso, no podía aceptar el rechazo de Magnus. Así que se sentó en el piso, congelándose en una posición sin apenas darse cuenta, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, que estaban pegadas al pecho y con la barbilla recargada en sus rodillas.

Así que Alec se quedó sentado...

Sentado...

Sentado...

Sentado...

Al final, fue el olor a comida lo que pudo con él, el delicioso aroma de comida italiana que se colaba por debajo de la puerta hasta sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estómago rugiera y se convulsionara por el hambre. Casi pudo ignorarlo, casi, hasta que el olor de pan de ajo (el profesionalmente-hecho-en-casa-y-horneado-a-la-antigua pan de ajo) le llegó; entonces Alec no lo pudo ignorar más.

Lentamente soltó sus piernas, haciendo muecas mientras los músculos de sus muslos y cadera mandaban punzadas de dolor por no haberlos movido en mucho tiempo. Lentamente estiró las piernas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro para estirarlas y asegurarse de que no cedieran ante su peso. Casi se estrelló con la pared cuando un montón de puntos negros invadieron su vista haciéndolo sentir mareado. Retomó el equilibrio apoyando una mano en la pared, parpadeando rápidamente para deshacerse del sentimiento de mareo, enderezándose poco después. Dudó un momento en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla antes de que un ruidoso rugido de su estómago se dejara escuchar. Alec suspiró. Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano? No ganaba nada con demorarlo. Así que, sintiendo que el corazón le pesaba, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el delicioso olor.

Cuando Alec se encontró con lo que parecía ser un festín traído directamente de Italia, y él sabía de eso, Magnus lo había llevado a visitar ese país, sintió su corazón hundirse. Así que así era como lo haría. Él y su Brujo tendrían una agradable cena, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y que nada ocurría, y después le pediría educadamente a Alec que se retirara poniendo como excusa a algún cliente o algo así.

-Alec, cariño! Pasa!- exclamó Magnus, sacando al Cazador de Sombras de sus pensamientos.

-Magnus, que... que es esto?- casi deseó no haber preguntado, pero tenía que saber.

El Brujo se rió mirándolo.

-Es para ti, por supuesto, dulzura! No hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros en un buen rato, así que pensé que podríamos celebrar.

Alec se quedó mirando bobamente a su novio ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, murmurando para sí mismo mientras se movía, trayendo diferentes platillos y utensilios y acomodándolos haciendo lucir la cocina como todo un restaurante italiano, la comida caliente en la mesa lucía deliciosa.

-Y bien?- murmuró Magnus mirando a Alec fijamente- sé que tienes hambre.

-Si- Alec parpadeo acercándose, aun sorprendido- sí.

Algunas veces simplemente no entendía a Magnus.

La cena fue... angustiosa, por así decirlo. Todo el tiempo Alec miraba a Magnus buscando alguna señal de disgusto, que le indicara que quería que se fuera, y no pudo encontrar nada haciendo que se pusiera aun más paranoico. Saltaba ante cualquier cosa que hacía Magnus, como si fuera un ratón asustado bajo la atenta mirada de un gato jugando con su presa.

-Alec, amor, vendrías a la habitación un momento?- lo llamó Magnus.

Alec parpadeó. Miraba fijamente la mesa, ahora completamente vacía, y se preguntó cuándo había acabado la cena antes de asentir, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar, dándose cuenta que el Brujo no podía verlo.

-S... sí. Ya voy!

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, luchaba por poner sus muros en alto, prepararse para lo que venía. Ahora era cuando Magnus le pediría que se fuera, ahora era cuando enfrentaría el rechazo del Brujo; de eso estaba seguro. De lo que no estaba seguro era de por qué Magnus lo llamaba a la habitación en lugar de hacerlo en el comedor. A menos que... Alec jadeó cuando el terror se apoderó de él mandando un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal. A menos que Magnus le pidiera que recogiera sus cosas.

De pronto Alec quiso darse media vuelta y pretender que no había escuchado al Brujo, pero ya estaba en la puerta y entrando en la habitación, su cuerpo se movía en piloto automático. Y entonces Magnus estuvo frente a él, vistiendo solamente unos pegadísimos pantalones de cuero, con una sonrisa seductora marca gato de Cheshire en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

-Hola, amor- se acercó un par de pasos al ver que Alec lo miraba embobado.

-M... Magnus?- preguntó entrecortadamente cuando el Brujo comenzó a besarle el cuello y la quijada, sus dientes raspando la suave piel antes de que su lengua saliera a jugar provocando que su garganta se llenara de gemidos que luchaba por contener.

-Alec- dijo Magnus contra su garganta- nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder.

-Qu...- pero Alec no pudo terminar la pregunta, de pronto se sintió completamente débil, sus ojos se le cerraron y colapsó en los brazos del Brujo.

Oh si, Magnus sonrió de lado, se divertirían muchísisisimo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el siguiente comienza la diversión..! quien quiere leer..!?


	4. The Result: Part 1

Lo siento.. tuve un pequeño contratiempo que... bien de acuerdo olvide subirlo desde antier..-.- pero ya esta..! aki tienen el resultado de la gran investigación de Magnus..xD espero les guste tanto como a Alec..xD

**Papillon69: **mas calor te dará con este capi..!xD la primera parte del malévolo plan de nuestro queridisimo Magnus Bane para satisfacer a su Nefilim estúpido..xD espero te guste..=D

**Paty23jnd: **sigo..! este fic es lo mejor..! me alegra ke te gustara.. espero ke tu mente se eche a volar con este capi..! prometo subir el otro rápido..xD

**Nyaanekito: **actualixeee..!=D espero otro review..xD

**Merry Weather H: **aquí tienes la primera parte de lo ke pasa con este par.. la reacción de Alec es todo este capitulo, así que creo lo disfrutaras..=D deja otro review.. anda anda..!=D

**Lalala: **lee..!=D ya sabes como es Alec de exagerado.. todo lo tiene ke pensar de mas y hacerse ideas locas.. pero bueno, así lo amamos.. aki tienes lo que Magnus le hace a nuestro Nefilim..xD espero sea de tu agrado..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Result: Part 1 – El Resultado: Parte 1..!**

Cuando Alec despertó no entró en pánico. Para nada. Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos, atadas por las muñecas, estaban pegadas a la cabecera de la cama. O cuando vio que tenía dos tiras largas de cuero atadas alrededor de cada muslo y pantorrilla, sujetados por una fuerte cuerda hasta donde Alec supuso estaban las patas de la cama. Y en definitiva no entró en pánico cuando descubrió que las ataduras eran mágicas y prácticamente imposibles de deshacer dejándolo completamente vulnerable en su estado de total desnudez. Mencionó acaso que estaba desnudo? Nop. Nada. De. Ropa.

Su respiración rasposa era lo único que se escuchaba mientras escaneaba la habitación, aún estaba en la habitación de Magnus, para su alivio; se estremeció cuando sintió el frio aire en su piel desnuda. Movió los brazos, tirando de las ataduras solo para darse cuenta de que la cuerda solo le daba espacio suficiente para estar cómodo en caso de querer girarse sobre su estómago, casi tembló al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Sus piernas estaban atadas igual, aunque tenían un poco más de espacio para moverse, no podía hacer mucho más que patear un poco debido a sus manos. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su estómago, pero lo ignoró pensando que sería efecto secundario de lo que fuera que habían usado para noquearlo.

Y fue entonces, cuando comenzaba a dejar que sus músculos se relajaran, en un vago esfuerzo por guardar energía, después de darse cuenta de que no había forma alguna de escapar de sus ataduras, solo entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba en la habitación de Magnus. Atado a la cama. Esto simplemente no tenía sentido. Al pensar en las palabras "atado" y "Magnus" en una misma frase, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y gimió cuando sintió su miembro dar un tirón, se sorprendió al ver que estaba casi completamente erecto. Algo volvió a dolerle en el área del estómago como resultado de su excitación, mandando una ráfaga de lo que parecía ser necesidad pura hacia su cerebro, y su erección. Una oleada de lujuria comenzaba a opacar su visión mientras él intentaba luchar contra ella, comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras nuevamente.

Estaba tan perdido en su pánico inducido por lujuria que Alec se olvidó de preguntarse lo más importante de todo: En donde estaba Magnus?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus sonrió, mirando en silencio desde las sombras como su Nefilim al fin comenzaba a despertar. Se había preocupado por un momento pensando que había utilizado demasiada magia para desmayarlo, pero su miedo se apagó en cuanto su amor se había despertado. Miró como las largas pestañas de Alec se movían, sus pálidos parpados levantándose perezosamente para dejar ver los preciosos ojos azules. Observó como el pánico comenzaba a invadir los ojos de Alec y luchó consigo mismo para no lanzarse junto a él. _No._ Se dijo a su mismo firmemente respirando profundamente. _Esto es sobre él, no sobre ti. Necesitas hacer esto correctamente._

El Brujo sabía que Alec estaría asustado, que estaría nervioso y fuera de su zona de confort. Magnus lo había sabido desde que había ideado su plan; también sabía que sería su trabajo hacer que su Cazador de Sombras se relajara y disfrutara. De perder el control y dejar que Magnus lo llevara al límite del placer. Un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al pensarlo.

Se mordió el labio al ver a su amado relajarse sobre la cama, jadeando fuertemente mientras recorría la habitación con los ojos. Si Magnus no hubiese estado mirando tan detenidamente, probablemente no hubiese notado como los ojos de Alec se habían abierto de sorpresa justo antes de ver su miembro semi-erecto dar un tirón, rápidamente comenzando a endurecerse por completo, pero Magnus tenía toda su atención puesta en Alec y notó lo sorprendido que estaba el chico. Acaso su Cazador de Sombras pensaba tan poco de él? Magnus frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza. Bueno, tendría que cambiar su opinión.

Respiró profundamente, preparándose para comenzar el espectáculo. Alec estaba casi listo, su cuerpo finalmente registraba el afrodisíaco que le había dado y llenaba al Cazador de Sombras de lujuria. Respiro nuevamente, concentrando su mente en lo que tenía que hacer. Eso iba a ser intenso, Magnus lo sabía porque ya lo había hecho antes, y sabía los horribles efectos que podían venir después y como podía afectar a la persona, emocionalmente hablando. Tenía que derrumbar lentamente los muros que se había construido Alec hasta que no le ocultara nada; hasta que Alec entendiera que Magnus estaba ahí para tomar control y que le daría lo que necesitaba, siempre le daría lo que necesitara, y que Magnus estaba ahí. Siempre junto a él.

Respiró una última vez y salió de entre las sombras, moviendo los labios para formar esa sonrisa que sabía que su novio amaba, se recargo contra la pared de modo sensual para excitar más a su Cazador de Sombras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los lujuriosos ojos azules.

-Hola, amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh Dios santo. Alec tuvo que morderse el labio para controlar el gemido que casi se le escapaba. Magnus estaba ahí, recargado contra la pared roja de forma que la bronceada piel de su estómago y pecho se estiraba marcando sus músculos, sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Y después esa voz...

-Hola, amor.

Oh. Dios. Santo. El Cazador de Sombras jadeó, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, su piel calentándose. Esa voz derramaba sexo por todos lados.

Escuchó movimiento y abrió los ojos por reflejo, sus orbes azules se dilataron ante lo que vio. Magnus estaba embutido en unos pantalones negros extremadamente justos, el material estaba desgarrado a la altura de los muslos. Un par de sucias botas grises se extendían por sus pantorrillas y llegaban hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, un cierre plateado recorría toda la parte interior de las botas. Le recordaba un par de botas que le había visto a Isabelle una vez, como era que las llamaban? Ah, cierto. Botas de prostituta. Había obligado a su hermana a quitárselas inmediatamente, no le había gustado como la hacían lucir con ese vestido cortísimo; pero ahora era Magnus quien las usaba, no Isabelle y, _Dios!_, se veía asombroso en ellas.

-Veo que el afrodisíaco está haciendo efecto.

Alec no pudo evitar un quejido, su cuerpo removiéndose mientras el calor aumentaba. Era como si la voz de Magnus fuera el control remoto, como si al hablar presionara un botón que mandaba al Cazador de Sombras directo al modo "Dios!-solo-tómame-justo-ahora-maldición! Desafortunadamente para Alec, Magnus no estaba de humor para sexo ardiente y rápido, no, quería que fuera lento. Quería que el Cazador de Sombras le rogara, gritara que lo dejara venirse.

El suave _click click click_ de las botas del Brujo resonaban en los oídos de Alec mientras miraba esos ojos dorados, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse al ver que sus pupilas de gato se habían dilatado.

Magnus se detuvo al pie de la cama, mirando a su amado con la misma sonrisa seductora, sus ojos entrecerrándose con pereza.

-Así que, Alec, cariño- dijo mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba suavemente el muslo del menor, regocijándose ante el gemido que recibió- como te sientes?

Alec apenas si podía hablar. Era como si el pequeño toque de Magnus fuera una llama que incendiaba su cuerpo entero. Estaba quemándose por dentro de la manera más erótica que había sentido nunca, y el Brujo apenas si lo había tocado. El Cazador de Sombras descubrió un nuevo respeto por los afrodisíacos.

-B... bien- fijo finalmente entre jadeos, luchando por no arquearse para que su muslo tuviera más contacto con la mano de Magnus.

-Oh?- ronroneó Magnus, su mano moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba pasando por un lado de la erección de su novio. Sus dedos se pasearon por el musculoso pecho de Alec y se detuvieron sobre el corazón, abriendo los dedos hasta que dejó la palma sobre él. Sonrió traviesamente al sentir el latido del Cazador de Sombras bajo su mano- estas seguro?- preguntó inocentemente- pareces un poco... acalorado.

Entonces subió a la cama, sus ojos fijos en los de su amante mientras se acomodaba sobre los muslos de Alec. El Cazador de Sombras estaba dividido entre la urgencia de empujar las caderas hacia adelante o intentar tirar de la nuca de Magnus para besarlo. Magnus eligió por él.

El Brujo se inclinó, lentamente dejando su aliento rozar la manzana de adán de Alec antes de moverse por su cuello, dejando suaves besos sobre la pálida piel mientras se movía hacia arriba, disfrutando de los suaves suspiros y gemidos que recibía en respuesta, lamió la mandíbula de Alec antes de retirarse.

Le tomó varios segundos a Alec darse cuenta de que Magnus esperaba una respuesta y muchos segundos más en pensar una respuesta.

-Yo... hah, no. Estoy... urg b... bien- Lo que sea que Magnus le había dado lo había puesto increíblemente duro, y no solo eso, lo estaba obligando a suplicarle a su novio que lo tomara y lo liberara de su... necesidad.

Magnus hizo un sonido con la garganta, sonriendo un poco mientras levantaba una ceja dejando saber a su Cazador de Sombras que no le creía para nada antes de volver a bajar y lamer los labios de su amor.

Alec inhalo fuertemente, abriendo la boca mientras gemía, permitiendo que la talentosa lengua del Brujo entrara a su boca. Era una tortura, no ser capaz de tocar a Magnus, tiró de las ataduras en sus manos impacientemente mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando para que el Brujo incrementara la intensidad del beso. Soltó un lloriqueo cuando su novio se apartó demasiado pronto.

-M... Magnus, por favor. Y.. yo...

-Sshhh- lo detuvo Magnus acariciándole el cabello y apartándolo de su frente- lo sé, cariño. Llegaremos a eso, pero primero...- dejó de hablar concentrándose nuevamente mientras esperaba que Alec recuperara el aliento.

-Qué?- preguntó cuándo al fin pudo formar un pensamiento coherente, la ardiente sensación aun recorría su cuerpo, pero se había calmado... por ahora.

-Alec, quiero hacer que te sientas bien, pero... no haré esto si no lo quieres- los fantásticos ojos de Magnus se fijaron en los suyos, la intensidad en ellos era sorprendente. Le quitó el aliento. Por un momento estuvo por preguntar a qué se refería, antes de que todo tomara sentido. La cena, las ataduras, la pregunta... oh.

-Oh.

-No haré nada que tú no quieras, y en cuanto sientas que quieres detenerte, entonces nos detenemos. Y Alec- murmuró Magnus, moviendo sus manos para tomar el rostro de Alec- si hacemos esto, hazme saber de inmediato si quieres detenerte. No quiero que te presiones a hacerlo solo por mí.

Alec parpadeó, su mente estaba completamente confundida. Acaso Magnus... Acaso Magnus estaba diciendo lo que creía que decía?

-Quieres decir... en realidad quisieras... hacer eso? Conmigo?

Los ojos de Magnus se suavizaron ante la vulnerabilidad en la voz de su novio, bajó la cabeza para presionar su frente sobre la de su Cazador de Sombras.

-Por supuesto, niño bobo. En verdad crees que te rechazaría en algo como esto?- y añadió rápidamente- y con quien más lo haría? Tú eres el único al que quiero.

Alec jadeó cerrando los ojos de vergüenza al sentir las lágrimas agrupándose y amenazando con salir.

-Lo... lo siento- su voz se quebró- es... es solo...

Magnus acarició las mejillas de Alec con sus pulgares, quitando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor,

-Oh, cariño- abrazó a Alec fuertemente, bajando su cuerpo para tener mayor contacto, besando las mejillas apartando cada lagrima que salía mientras acariciaba el negro cabello- sshhh, está bien. Está bien. Estoy aquí.

-Nu... nunca pens... sé que querrías ha... ha... hacer eso con... conmigo- sollozó Alec.

Magnus tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos nuevamente.

-Alec, amor, mírame- sobó la enrojecida piel justo debajo de sus ojos, sonriéndole dulcemente cuando sus orbes azules se dejaron ver de nuevo- Siempre te aceptare y siempre querré hacer lo que quieras para hacerte sentir bien. Tener un gusto por la sumisión- Alec se estremeció un poco- no es algo malo, de echo- Magnus sonrió seductoramente- en realidad es bastante sexy.

Alec jadeó entrecortadamente, otra vez, deseando poder mover las manos para poder abrazar al Brujo.

-Yo... gracias- Magnus le guiño un ojo.

-No hay problema, cariño- el mayor lo beso una vez más, lenta y suavemente, lleno de sentimiento, solo se separó cuando ambos necesitaron respirar- ahora- murmuró suavemente- quieres hacer esto, Alec? O quieres que te suelte?

El Cazador de Sombras miró a su Brujo, completamente sorprendido de realmente querría cumplir sus deseos y necesidades. Esa asombrosa criatura, que ahora lo miraba con mucho cariño y afecto, quería dirigir toda su atención hacia Alec; quería hacerlo sentir bien, satisfacer sus más profundas fantasías. Y se maldeciría a si mismo de no permitirlo.

El fuego estaba de vuelta, ardiendo más y más enviando su cuerpo nuevamente al estado de absoluta lujuria.

-Sí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Listo..! solo dos partes mas y terminamos.. espero sus reviews para subir pronto..!=D


	5. The Result: Part 2

Aki comienza lo bueno..!xD lo ke tanto esperaban.. el Lemmon..xD espero les guste tanto como a mi..! es una descripción perfecta de este par..! disfruten..!

**Krystalos: **aki esta otro..! espero te guste..! lo actualice rápido.. verdad..? verdaaaad..?

**Papillon69: así** es como debía hacerlo para que Alec se sintiera seguro.. aki veras como, a pesar de ser dominante.. Magnus tiene cuidado.. disfruta..!=D

**Nyaanekito: **Magnus siempre es astuto.. y Alec se deja querer..xD ya veras como le va a esos dos..xD

**Guest: **aquí tienes la continuación..! el siguiente capi listo.. solo necesito Reviews..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Result: Part 2 – El Resultado: Parte 2..!**

Cuando Alec había aceptado, había esperado que Magnus finalmente lo ayudara con las locas reacciones de su cuerpo, no que solo lo besara y se alejara! Soltó un quejido, tirando de sus ataduras en in intento de jalar a Magnus para que volviera y lo ayudara a calmar su calentura. Magnus lo miró con una media sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de promesas.

-Vuelvo enseguida, cariño- dijo antes de desaparecer en el baño.

El Cazador de Sombras lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir mientras ola tras ola de calor recorría su cuerpo. Estaba más que duro y el líquido pre-seminal ya comenzaba a gotear. Dios, lo que sea que Magnus le había dado lo terminaría matando si el Brujo no venía y lo follaba. En. Ese. Momento.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado por el pensamiento, el Brujo salió del baño con lo que parecía ser una venda para los ojos y lubricante. Alec empujó las caderas hacia arriba.

Magnus lo examinó, sus ojos brillaban mientras veía el estado en que se encontraba su Nefilim, soltó una risita. Oh sí. Definitivamente se alegraba de haber usado ese afrodisíaco. Siguió moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para que Alec pudiese sentir su calor corporal, pero no tocarlo.

-Así que, cariño- ronroneó Magnus, jugueteando con la tapa del lubricante, lubricante especial que se calentaba al contacto con la piel, pero Alec no tenía por qué saberlo... aun- que tan lejos quieres llegar con esto?

Magnus se acercó un poco más, ladeando la cabeza al encontrarse con los ojos de su novio. Alec se mordió le labio sofocando un gemido de frustración.

-Q... qué?

-Ya sabes. Nalgadas, juguetes, amo/esclavo, humillación... lo que tú quieras, cariño- Magnus levantó la mano y apartó el sudoroso cabello de la frente de su Nefilim. Alec ladeó la cabeza ante el contacto.

-Todo.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Todo?

Alec abrió sus ojos, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba Magnus, le sonrió dulcemente.

-Confío en ti, Magnus- susurró suavemente.

-o-o-o-o-

-Confío en ti, Magnus.

El Brujo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dios, era un bastardo con suerte. No solo este fantástico chico era suyo (de Magnus Bane y de nadie más), sino que le estaba confiando con algo sumamente íntimo. Era una confianza que Magnus protegería a como fuera lugar.

-Gracias, dulzura- murmuró suavemente, mirando directamente esos ojos azules. Se inclinó y le dio a su novio un último beso suave, acariciando el cabello negro y apartándolo de su frente antes de apartarse y dejar que su lado dominante saliera a la luz- levanta la cabeza- ordenó, su voz era la combinación perfecta entre seducción y simplemente demandante.

Alec gimió, sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras hacia lo que le decían, mordiéndose el labio y usando sus manos para apoyarse.

Aparentemente a Alec le gustaba que le ordenaran. Magnus sonrió en silencio. Eso sería algo que disfrutaría muchísimo. Tomó la venda para los ojos entre sus manos, estirando los cordones para que pasaran por la cabeza de su novio. Apartó el cabello antes de poner la tela en su lugar, cubriendo los ojos del Cazador de Sombras.

Alec gimió, su respiración ya era rasposa y elaborada. No podía ver nada de lo que Magnus le hacía, y ahora que sus ojos estaban vendados, el calor en todo su cuerpo se sentía mucho más intenso.

-No te muevas- ordenó Magnus firmemente. Alec se mordió el labio. Como si pudiera hacerlo! El Cazador de Sombras no podía describir lo que sentía cuando su Brujo usaba ese tono que demandaba sumisión. Era como un relámpago, cada poro de su piel se abría debido a las ondas de calor que recorrían su cuerpo. Y Alec no podía evitar admitir que amaba esa voz.

Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que casi no escuchó el sonido de una tapa abriéndose, gracias a que sus sentidos estaban intensificados debido a la venda en los ojos, había captado el sonido de inmediato. Sintió el borde de la cama hundirse justo antes de que una cálida mano comenzara a subir por su pantorrilla, su pierna entera dio un tirón justo antes de relajarse nuevamente mientras sus labios dejaban escapar un gemido. Otra mano se unió en la otra pierna, sobando sus músculos y relajándolo por completo. Lentamente esas manos fueron subiendo haciendo que casi le gritara a Magnus que se diera prisa... y entonces una suave boca se unió y haciéndolo casi perderse a sí mismo.

Sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba mientras que su cabeza era lanzada hacia atrás, pequeños sollozos y gemidos salían de su boca mientras las manos y boca de Magnus recorrían sus muslos.

-P... por favor, Magnus- gimió, levantando las caderas en un esfuerzo por hacer que el Brujo fuera un poco más arriba.

-Debes llamarme Amo; solo Amo, entendido?- la voz de Magnus era rápida y filosa, el poder irradiaba de ella y hacia que el lado sumiso de Alec saliera con facilidad.

-S... si... Amo- lloriqueó el Nefilim. La palabra se sentía extraña y erótica en sus labios, pero debía admitir que le gustaba llamar "Amo" a Magnus, lo hacía sentir como si el Brujo lo poseyera, y Dios! Alec sí que quería ser poseído.

-Buen chico- ronroneó Magnus. Dio otro beso en el muslo de Alec dejando que su lengua lamiera un poco jugueteando con la pálida piel, como recompensa a su novio. Sus manos siguieron masajeando las piernas del Cazador de Sombras, preparando su cuerpo para lo que vendría. Magnus necesitaba que Alec estuviera relajado y estable; de otro modo eso podría ir muy mal. Movió sus labios hacia arriba, mordiendo la delicada piel justo debajo de las caderas de su Nefilim, disfrutando del espasmo de sorpresa y del jadeo estrangulado que Alec le dio como respuesta. Lamió el hueso de la cadera del chico antes de morder fuertemente en el mismo lugar, tanteando el terreno al recordar la reacción que su novio había tenido antes. Alec no lo decepciono. Sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba, la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un largo sonido y su estómago se contraía.

-Dios! Mag... Amo!- Magnus gruñó dándole una fuerte nalgada a su novio, dejándole la piel enrojecida.

-Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Amo?

-Lo... lo siento, A... Amo!- lloriqueó Alec.

-Silencio!- gruñó el Brujo- te dejaré ir esta vez solo con una advertencia, pero la siguiente vez serás castigado severamente.

Alec estaba en un serio debate por decidir si eso sería en verdad algo malo, aun así asintió.

-Sí, Amo- Magnus pareció satisfecho con eso y siguió llenando las caderas y muslos de su novio de besos y mordiscos, sus manos seguían moviéndose lentamente por sus piernas hasta que, sin previo aviso, le tomaron el trasero, levantándole las caderas y presionando su entrepierna contra la erección de Magnus, aun cubierta por los pantalones. Alec dejó escapar un grito de placer cuando Magnus comenzó a mover las caderas fuertemente, el ojiazul no podía dejar de gemir mientras luchaba por envolver la cintura del Brujo con sus piernas y de liberar sus manos para poder abrazarlo.

Quería ver a Magnus, quería mirarlo a los ojos y ver la lujuria que los llenaba, pero se contuvo, sollozando por lo bajo mientras olas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

-Me quieres dentro de ti, cariño?- preguntó Magnus, sus manos apretaban el trasero del Cazador de Sombras cada que embestía las caderas para tener más contacto.

-Po... por el Ángel, si!- exclamó Alec desesperado, lanzando las caderas hacia arriba- Amo, por favor!

Magnus se detuvo, ignorando el lloriqueo que dejó salir Alec.

-Bueno, que lastima me da- ronroneó Magnus recorriendo el pecho de su novio con un dedo antes de pinchar uno de sus pezones fuertemente, sonrió al ver como Alec arqueaba la espalda pidiendo más- veras, cariño, hoy estoy de humor para hacerlo lentamente- lamió los fuertes músculos del pecho de su Nefilim- no te importa, verdad, cielo?

Justo cuando Alec estaba por jadear su respuesta, una mano envolvió su miembro hasta ese momento descuidado, moviéndose lentamente de arriba a abajo. Arqueó la espalda separándola de la cama antes de soltar un grito de placer y volver a desplomarse sobre el colchón, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás aun escondidos por la venda.

-Por el Ángel!- gimoteó- Amo!

Magnus sonrió, bajando la cabeza hasta que su aliento golpeó la punta del miembro de Alec, pausó el movimiento de su mano sosteniendo el pene de Alec desde la base.

-Quieres esto, cariño?- se movió hasta envolver suavemente la punta con sus labios, succionando suavemente antes de alejarse nuevamente y soplar sobre la piel húmeda.

Alec se estremeció, su espalda se arqueó en un esfuerzo por hacer que ese paraíso regresara.

-S... sí.

-Bien- ronroneó Magnus- te lo daré, pero- sonrió soltando una risita- no tienes permitido venirte.

El Cazador de Sombras jadeó sorprendido. Qué? No podía hablar enserio?

-Am... AH!- Alec lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito, embistiendo las caderas hacia arriba cuando el húmedo calor lo envolvió nuevamente. Podía sentir como quemaba, lo quemaba más y más hasta que se sintió envuelto en llamas; llamas color verde y dorado- am... amo... urk! N... no... Ah! Ah! De... deten... alt...to...

Solo palabras incompletas podían salir de sus labios mientras se acercaba más y más al límite. Podía sentir que sus músculos se contraían, sentía ese dolor placentero que llegaba justo antes de derramarse. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca intentando respirar, solo podía jadear ásperamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, esa voz resonó en su cabeza.

-_No tienes permitido venirte._

Alec lloriqueó, apretando los dientes al tiempo que tiraba de las cuerdas en sus muñecas, jalando tan fuerte que podía sentir el punzante dolor en sus brazos. Respiraba pesadamente, mordiéndose el labio en un esfuerzo por obedecer la orden que le habían dado, a pesar de lo mucho que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar; sollozó por el esfuerzo.

Magnus, quien había escuchado el sollozo, levantó la mirada, completamente preparado para tentar un poco más a su Nefilim, pero entonces vio un hilo de sangre bajando por la barbilla de su novio y la forma en la que sus muñecas comenzaban a amoratarse por lo fuerte que estaba tirando de los amarres. Soltó el miembro de Alec con un "pop" y se apresuró a quitar la venda de los ojos de su novio.

-Alec! Alec, cariño! Mírame!- los ojos de Alec se abrieron, desenfocados y nublados- ya está, mi amor- le dijo moviéndose rápidamente para empujar los brazos del Cazador de Sombras hacia abajo- detente, amor, te estas lastimando.

-A... amo, yo...- el rostro de Magnus se contrajo de dolor, aun en ese estado, perdido entre el mundo real y su mente, Alec seguía siguiendo sus órdenes.

-Sshhh, cariño- le dijo; masajeando los pómulos del chico con sus dedos después de deshacer los nudos en sus muñecas rápidamente- está bien, ya puedes llamarme Magnus.-

Al quitar los amarres de cuero, el Brujo bajó los brazos de Alec lentamente, masajeando los músculos y sus hombros y sobando las muñecas para ayudar a la circulación. Tomó al Cazador de Sombras entre sus brazos, lamiendo la sangre en su barbilla y dejando que la magia fluyera por sus venas y, cuando sus labios tocaron la herida, la sanaron por completo.

Alec parpadeó perezosamente, bajando de la nube de lujuria en la que estaba.

-Mag... Magnus?- preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo, amor. Está bien- lo meció lentamente, acariciando el cabello negro. Cuando Alec al fin pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo único que pudo preguntar fue:

-Por qué te detuviste?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno... la mala noticia es ke el ke sigue es el ultimo... la buena es ke el siguiente es el capi mas largo de todos..! el doble ke todos los demás..xD espero sus reviews..!=D


	6. The Result: Part 3

Ultima parte.. la mas interesante..!xD se que la amaran..! disfruten de la ruda sesión de sexo intenso de este par..xD

**Krystalos: **actualice a pesar de no haber recibido tanto review como me gustaría..xD pero bueno.. no las puedo hacer esperar tanto..! te recomiendo que este lo leas encerrada en tu habitación..xD esta mas fuerte ke el anterior..!xD aki tienes la reacción de Magnus a ese "Por que te detuviste?"..xD espero te guste..!

**Papillon69: **es un dominante amoroso..xD justo lo ke necesita Alec.. que le de duro contra el muro pero que a pesar de todo lo ame con locura..! espero te guste el capi..=D disfruta..!

**Guest: **No hay continuación, pero hay otros fics.. pero este es mi favorito..xD tal vez me piense hacer los otros, quien sabe.. por ahora disfruta este y espero tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Result: Part 3 – El Resultado: Parte 3..!**

-Por que te detuviste?

Magnus parpadeó sorprendido, se paralizó con una mano en el cabello de su Cazador de Sombras. Alec, quien lo miró en silencio, sacó la conclusión equivocada.

-Oh, por el Ángel! Lo hice mal, no es así? Trate de seguir lo que me dijiste pero lo eché a perder, cierto? Oh, Dios, ya no quieres hacer esto conmigo? Lo...

-Alec- dijo finalmente Magnus, levantando un dedo y presionándolo contra los labios de su novio- cállate.

El Cazador de Sombras se detuvo cerrando la boca, sus ojos estudiaban el rostro del Brujo buscando alguna pista para descubrir que pasaba.

-Déjame ver si entendí- murmuró Magnus- a pesar de todo, después de que te lastimaste a ti mismo, aún quieres seguir?- bajó la mirada para ver incrédulamente a su amado.

-Umm... si?

-Alec, te lastimaste por una orden que te di.

Alec ladeó la cabeza; confundido.

-Yo... no se suponía que debía seguir tus ordenes? Por qué creí que ese era el punto en todo esto...- siguió mirando la expresión en el rostro de su novio.

-Qu... yo... es...- Magnus abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Negó lentamente con la cabeza- eres asombroso, lo sabes?

El Cazador de Sombras le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Creo que ese es tu título.

-No, cariño. Estas confundiendo "magnifico" con "asombroso"- ambos rieron.

-Los dos son tus títulos- dijo sonriendo suavemente, inclinándose para dar un beso rápido al Brujo, el cual rápidamente fue subiendo de intensidad. Una batalla de lenguas comenzó, pero rápidamente Alec cedió a su lado sumiso y dejó a Magnus tomar el control, gimiendo cuando el Brujo le mordió el labio- Magnus, quiero continuar.

El Brujo retrocedió un poco, mirando fijamente los ojos azules.

-Estás seguro?

-S...- Alec respiró profundamente- sí. Lo... lo disfruté. Era extraño al principio, pero se sentía bien- una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios antes de señalar hacia abajo tímidamente- como puedes ver.

Magnus sonrió antes de ponerse serio nuevamente.

-Alec... estas seguro? No tienes que hacer esto solo por mí.

-Magnus- dijo Alec firmemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- quiero esto. No solo por ti, sino por...- tragó saliva nerviosamente- porque yo también lo disfruto.

Al ver que el Brujo seguía inseguro, el Cazador de Sombras se inclinó, dejando que sus labios rozando la mejilla de su novio antes de detenerlos a solo unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Quiero esto- y después...- por favor, _amo_, quiero seguir.

Y como, en el nombre de Lilith, podría Magnus resistirse a eso? Con un pequeño gruñido capturó los labios del Cazador de Sombras besándolo fieramente. Alec se movió rápidamente, envolviendo la cadera del Brujo con sus piernas y enredando sus dedos en el negro cabello en la nuca de Magnus. Solo se separaron cuando necesitaron tomar aire, Magnus se alejó mirando con renovada lujuria a su amado.

-Recuéstate- Alec se estremeció al escuchar esa voz nuevamente, obedeciendo la orden y descansando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Levanto la mirada para fijarla en el Brujo que estaba sentado entre sus piernas, esperando la siguiente orden.

-Los brazos sobre tu cabeza- Magnus se acercó, tomando las muñecas de Alec con una mano y con la otra tomando el listón de cuero. Hizo los nudos nuevamente, acomodándolo de forma que Alec no tuviera oportunidad de lastimarse nuevamente. El cuero se apretó en su lugar y, nuevamente, el ojiazul estaba atado e inmóvil.

Magnus bajó la mirada un momento, observando como los ojos azules estaban fijos en él llenos de anticipación, los labios de Alec estaban medio abiertos mientras jadeaba levemente y sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente. Dios, era hermoso. El Brujo se inclinó y lamió la oreja de su novio.

-Voltéate, hermosura.

Alec se estremeció, un leve gemido dejó su garganta cuando Magnus se alejó, dándole espacio para maniobrar y ponerse sobre su estómago. La nueva posición le hizo darse cuenta, estaba completamente indefenso, no podía moverse para nada. Le podría hacer lo que fuera en ese momento... _basta ya_. Se dijo a sí mismo. _Es Magnus quien está a tu lado. Magnus nunca te haría daño._

Escuchaba el click click click de las botas en el suelo antes de que la cama se hundiera nuevamente, una mano se posó en su cadera, acariciando la pálida piel y haciéndolo estremecer.

-Oh, Alec- suspiró Magnus mirando a su completamente indefenso novio- te voy a hacer sentir muy bien, cariño.

El Cazador de Sombras se movió nerviosamente, sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos mientras sentía el fuego avivarse de nuevo. Como brasas de carbón comenzando a encenderse y quemando su cuerpo entero. El Brujo ladeó la cabeza, acariciando distraídamente la piel de su amante.

-Que fue eso, amor?

Alec gimió sobre las sabanas antes de levantar la cabeza nuevamente, arqueando la espalda para conseguir más contacto con esa cálida mano.

-Por favor, Amo, te necesito!

-Usualmente te daría lo que quisieras, cariño, pero dije que hoy iríamos lento, recuerdas?- Magnus prácticamente ronroneó las palabras. Se inclinó para presionar sus labios sobre la base de la espalda de su novio, dejando que su aliento golpeara la húmeda piel- así que quédate quieto y disfruta del viaje.

Comenzó a bañar la piel del menor de besos, toda la espalda hasta llegar al punto donde comenzaba el trasero de Alec, solo lamia la curva de sus caderas y mordica suavemente el hueso justo ahí. Alec estaba más que desesperado ahora; quería sentir a Magnus dentro de él, lo quería en el lugar que literalmente comenzaba a doler por la necesidad.

-A.. hah... Amo, por favor!

-Cosas buenas les pasan a los que son pacientes, cariño- Alec gimió de frustración.

Magnus dejó que sus dientes mordisquearan la pálida piel de la espalda del Nefilim, bajando más y más hasta llegar al trasero. Alec ya comenzaba a lloriquear, luchando por mover sus caderas en un esfuerzo para conseguir algo de fricción sobre su erección. Magnus no se lo permitiría. Las bronceadas manos se apresuraron a tomar la cadera del Cazador de Sombras, tirando de él hasta dejarlo de rodillas con el trasero al aire y las piernas separadas.

Alec soltó un pequeño lloriqueo cuando los dedos del Brujo se pasearon alrededor de su apretada entrada, empujando las caderas hacia atrás cuando desaparecieron.

-A... amo!- protestó- por f... JODER!

Magnus bajó la cabeza, dejando que su lengua rozara la enrojecida piel, moviendo la mano hacia los muslos del Cazador de Sombras para abrirle aún más las piernas y obtener más espacio. Retorció la lengua y presionó para provocar al chico antes de alejarse nuevamente.

-Es esto lo que quieres, cariño?- preguntó ronroneando. Alec lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh, Ángel! D... Dios, si!- se retorció, con los dedos apretando sus ataduras mientras arqueaba la espalda, levantando el trasero más alto en el aire.

Magnus rio antes de bajar la cabeza una vez más, lamiendo y besando aquí y allá, menos en la piel de la entrada de Alec, estaba volviendo loco de deseo a su novio.

-Amo- lloriqueó Alec, dividido entre si debía levantar las caderas para hacer que Magnus pusiera su lengua donde él quería, o bajarlas para frotar su erección contra las sabanas y obtener esa tan necesitada fricción. El Brujo eligió por él. El sonido de algo liquido saliendo de una botella lo tuvo temblando de anticipación. Magnus esperó, estaba a solo centímetros de la entrada de Alec, sus dedos cubiertos en lubricante sin llegar a tocar la pálida piel. Esperó hasta que...

-Maldición! Amo, por favor!- Alec gritó, arqueando la espalda cuando dos dedos entraron en él de golpe. Magnus sonrió. Si esta era la reacción de Alec con algo tan simple como eso, entonces...- JODER! Amo... hah... q... que... AGH! Quema!

El Brujo soltó una risita; movió su cuerpo por un lado del Cazador de Sombras para poder lamer su oreja.

-Ese es el punto, cariño.

Alec gimió en respuesta, ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio a Magnus, quien comenzó a besarle acaloradamente el cuello. Alec empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, follándose el mismo con los dedos de su novio, casi gritando cuando una de las uñas de Magnus tocó ese nudo de nervios que mandaron una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo.

-A... Amo! Más! Por fa... ah! Más- lloriqueó lastimeramente, sus manos subieron hasta que sus dedos rodearon fuertemente la cabecera de la cama, sus brazos ya temblaban.

-Te gusta eso?- ronroneó Magnus, acariciando con la nariz la mejilla de su amado antes de añadir un tercer dedo- te gusta follarte con mis dedos?

Alec se estremeció, empujando sus caderas más fuertemente y gimiendo cuando ese mismo punto sensible fue golpeado por los dedos de su Brujo.

-Ah! Sssssi. D... Dios, si!

Magnus se apartó del cuerpo del Cazador de Sombras, moviendo su cabeza para observar el punto en el que sus dedos desaparecían dentro del cuerpo de su novio. Acercó el rostro a las caderas de Alec, lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel disfrutando del gemido que recibió como respuesta. Magnus gruñó suavemente, moviendo su cabeza para quedar nuevamente frente a la entrada de Alec, soplando sobre la enrojecida piel provocando muchos gemidos por parte de Alec cuando el lubricante se calentó aún más.

Alec tiró de sus amarres, luchando por poder mirar hacia atrás, a donde estaba Magnus, el sudor le cubría el rostro cuando al fin pudo mirar los ojos de su Brujo. Cuando vio lo que hacía casi se corre justo en ese momento.

Magnus sonreía mirando ese erótico punto entre las nalgas de su novio, miró con falsa inocencia a los ojos azules que lo observaban mientras sacaba la lengua, bajó lentamente llevando su lengua hacia la entrada de Alec, ayudando a sus dedos a follárselo.

-AGH! Jo... jo... JODER! A... Am... Oh DIOS!- el Cazador de Sombras lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo las caderas lo más fuerte que podía. Se acercaba rápidamente al clímax nuevamente.

Magnus empujó sus dedos más profundo cuando sintió que los muslos de Alec comenzaban a temblar, golpeó ese bulto de nervios con cada penetración, estimulándolo una y otra vez.

-Por el Á... MAGNUS!- Alec se estremeció mientras los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, el semen cayendo sobre las sabanas debajo de él.

El Brujo siguió dándole besos y lamiendo el trasero del Cazador de Sombras, moviendo los dedos suavemente esperando que Alec se calmara.

-Dios, Amo- suspiró Alec, su cuerpo completamente relajado sobre las sabanas. Magnus tronó los dedos haciendo que el desastre blanquecino desapareciera antes de sacar sus dedos.

-Cállate- gruñó, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente- gírate de nuevo.

Alec hizo lo que le ordenaron, sus ojos llenos de confusión cuando miró al Brujo. La voz de Magnus había sonado tan molesta... que había hecho mal?

-Pensé haberte dicho que me llamaras "Amo" y solo "Amo"- gruñó.

-Qu...

-Silencio!- una fuerte nalgada cayó sobre Alec haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa, jadeando.

Alec retrocedió pensando en sus acciones. No había hecho todo lo que su amante le había pedido? Lo había llamado "Amo" todo el tiem...

"_Por el Á... MAGNUS!"_

Los ojos del Cazador de Sombras se abrieron de sorpresa. Oh.

-Ya veo que te acordaste. Estoy seguro de que también recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez que desobedecieras mis órdenes, serías castigado. Asiente si lo recuerdas.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos muy abiertos mirando al Brujo. Una parte de él estaba asustado mientras que otra, mucho mayor parte, estaba emocionada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus observo como muchas emociones pasaban por el rostro de su Nefilim antes de asentir, una de ellas había sido miedo. Hmm, tendría que arreglar eso.

-Bueno, cariño- ronroneó con ojos severos- tu castigo será esperar, no tendrás el placer de tenerme follándote hasta que crea que has aprendido de tu error- su mano se posó sobre el nuevamente erecto miembro de Alec, dejó surgir su magia entre sus dedos y puso un anillo alrededor del pene y testículos de su novio.

-On Dios...- Alec lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas aún más cuando las chispas azules dieron contra su piel, quería más. Podía sentir la magia del Brujo apretándose alrededor de su dura erección, ajustándose al punto que sabía no podría venirse.

-Acaso te dije que podías hablar?- gruño Magnus, apretando el agarre al miembro de Alec.

-N... no- jadeó el ojiazul arqueando la espalda.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo- el Cazador de Sombras asintió lentamente, dejando escapar un jadeo de medio alivio y medio decepción cuando el Brujo soltó su miembro. Magnus se levantó de la cama mirando al chico que seguía atado en ella- quieto.

Alec asintió nuevamente, removiéndose incomodo, antes de que Magnus se alejara. Su pene ya estaba más duro que nunca, el líquido pre-seminal volvía a formar un pequeño charco de tanto que goteaba. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo en un esfuerzo por distraerse, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Justo encima de él su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, atado e indefenso con su miembro apuntando hacia arriba, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta de la nueva decoración de la habitación- ronroneó Magnus apareciendo nuevamente.

Alec giró la cabeza para mirarlo, se quedó en silencio mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse aún más.

-Aww- dijo Magnus burlonamente acariciando la mejilla de su novio- mi pequeña putita esta avergonzada?

Alec jadeó fuertemente, su miembro dando un tirón ante la palabra. Nunca en su vida había pensado que se excitaría al ser llamado por esos nombres. Se aprendía algo nuevo cada día.

Vaya, pensó Magnus divertido, tenía razón, su Cazador de Sombras si se excitaba cuando lo humillaba un poco. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ante algo más drástico, pero se detuvo de inmediato. _Después_, se dijo a sí mismo, _después podrás explorar._

Sacó el juguete que traía escondido tras la espalda y lo puso sobre el buró, atento ante la reacción de su Nefilim.

-Oh, cariño- rio burlonamente- solo porque yo no voy a follarte no significa que no usaré algo que lo haga.

Alec gimió, los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Era un vibrador. Un vibrador morado brillante... y era jodidamente enorme. Movió las caderas mirando al Brujo mientras tomaba el juguete y lo movía entre sus dedos.

Magnus ya no podía de emoción, estaba en el cielo. La imagen de Alec atado a la cama, con el miembro erecto y esperando que hiciera el siguiente movimiento era más que cualquier sueño erótico que jamás había tenido de su Cazador de Sombras.

-Dios, Alec- suspiró, volviendo a la cama y posicionándose entre las piernas abiertas de su novio- eres un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Alec gimió como respuesta, sus parpados le pesaban mientras veía al Brujo aparecer el lubricante de la nada y cubrir el vibrador morado con el que pensaba torturarlo. Después de deshacerse del bote de lubricante, bajó el vibrador y comenzó a presionarlo con la entrada de Alec, provocándolo, solo metiendo la punta un poco y después sacándolo.

-Habla- ordenó Magnus mirando a su Nefilim- dime cuanto lo quieres.

-Dios, Amo!- jadeó Alec- lo quiero! Por favor! Por favor, Amo! Métemelo!

-Por supuesto, cariño- ronroneó Magnus presionando un poco más y haciendo que el vibrador se metiera lentamente en el cuerpo de Alec.

Alec gimió. El vibrador estaba jodidamente enorme! Apenas si comenzaba a entrar y ya sentía las paredes de su interior estirándose a más no poder para adaptarse.

El Brujo sonrió, acariciando suavemente los muslos de su novio mientras veía como el vibrador se perdía en su entrada lentamente. Había elegido uno más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado el Nefilim, le ganaba a su propia medida, era el doble de grueso y de largo le ganaba a sus 22 cm por 3... 22 cm que ahora estaban aprisionados por sus pantalones de cuero y ya comenzaba a doler.

Apartó su mano del muslo de Alec para poder tronar los dedos, sus pantalones desaparecieron de inmediato.

El Cazador de Sombras escuchó el chasquido y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su novio en toda su gloria, gimió tirando de sus amarres, lleno de frustración. Era una tortura sentir el vibrador llenarlo lentamente cuando Magnus era claramente capaz de hacer el trabajo él mismo.

Gimoteó cuando el juguete se hizo imposiblemente grueso, moviendo las caderas en un esfuerzo por ponerse más cómodo, pero casi gritó cuando el vibrador rozó ese sensible bulto de nervios.

-Joder! Amo!- embistió con las caderas solo logrando que el vibrador entrara por completo.

Magnus hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta mientras se acomodaba, ladeando la cabeza y recargándola sobre su mano, mientras con la otra movía el botón que encendía el vibrador, esperó a ver la reacción del Cazador de Sombras. No lo decepcionó.

-POR EL ÁNGEL!- gritó Alec sobrepasando el pequeño zumbido del vibrador- Am... AR!

Se retorció sobre la cama, levantando las caderas en un intento de... de... ni siquiera lo sabía. Solo necesitaba que eso se detuviera antes de que su pene explotara de la necesidad de correrse. Desafortunadamente para Alec, su movimiento solo sirvió para que el juguete quedara presionando su próstata, mandando destellos azules detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

Magnus bajó su mano hacia su propio miembro, dándole largas caricias mientras miraba a su novio retorcerse de placer. Alec estaba jadeando y gimiendo, lloriqueando y pidiendo más... Dios, Magnus amaba eso. Aumentó el ritmo de las caricias soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos, amaba el hecho de que era culpa suya que Alec estuviera tan excitado y rogando. Tan indefenso... gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta cuando se vino, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su Nefilim, su mano no dejó de moverse hasta que la última gota de líquido salió. Lentamente recuperó el aliento y sus fuerzas y tronó los dedos para desaparecer el líquido de las sabanas. El Brujo se levantó, tomando el juguete con una mano, sacándolo lentamente antes de volver a meterlo.

-Nghhh.

Magnus miró a su novio, sus ojos ardían con lujuria mientras sonreía de lado.

-Mírate. Tu entrada es tan codiciosa, tiene ya esta enorme cosa dentro y todavía quiere más. Te gusta, putita?

Alec gimoteó, empujando las caderas sobre el vibrador. Magnus apagó el juguete, mirándolo expectante.

-Y bien, cariño? Estoy esperando...

El Cazador de Sombras jadeó para recuperar el aliento, gimiendo cuando el Brujo cesó el movimiento.

-Hah... S... huh... ssi. M... me encan... ta, Ammmm... Amo.

Magnus sonrió, inclinándose para lamer los abdominales de su novio, quitando el sudor que tenía ahí.

-Por qué no le dices a tu Amo que tan zorra eres, uhhmmm?- Alec se estremeció.

-D... Dios, Amo, soy tan zorra! Soy tu putita. Quiero que me folles- gimió el ojiazul- por... por favor, Amo. Solo tómame.

El Brujo mordisqueó la cadera de su chico antes de lamer a lo largo del muslo.

-Has sido una buena putita? Crees que mereces mi pene?

El Cazador de Sombras tiró de sus amarres, gimiendo.

-Ssssssi, Amo! He sido bueno! He sido muy bueno! Por favor, follame! Por favor!

El Brujo dio vuelta al vibrador una última vez antes de comenzar a sacarlo, mirando como la entrada de Alec luchaba por volverlo a meter.

-Estas seguro de que quieres mi pene?- dijo burlonamente, metiendo el juguete nuevamente- parece que tu pequeño agujero quiere el vibrador.

Alec gimió frustrado, las llamas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras tiraba de sus amarres.

-No! Por favor, Amo, por favor! Te quiero a ti! Solo a ti! Por favor!

Magnus soltó una risita, metiendo y sacando el juguete un par de veces más, provocando a su novio, antes de sacarlo por completo. Se inclinó para lamer la humedad que goteaba del pene de Alec mientras con una mano jugueteaba con sus testículos. Alec gimoteó.

-Muy bien, amor. Has probado tu obediencia. Como recompensa te dejare elegir como quieres que te folle.

El Cazador de Sombras sintió un nudo en la garganta, miró hacia abajo, directo a los ojos dorados de su novio.

-Quiero verte- susurró Alec- quiero que me hagas tuyo y quiero verte cuando te vengas.

Los ojos de Magnus se suavizaron y se movió para presionar un suave beso sobre los labios del Nefilim.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes, dulzura.

Suspiró levemente antes de acomodarse y poner lubricante en su miembro erecto, se posicionó en la entrada de Alec. El Brujo miró directamente los ojos de su Cazador de Sombras un segundo y después, de un rápido empujón, estuvo dentro.

Alec lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la deliciosa sensación de ser llenado. Nada se comparaba con tener a Magnus dentro de él. _Nada_.

-A... Amo! Urg! Más!- suplicó.

Magnus quiso complacer la petición de su amor, pasó las piernas de Alec sobre su cadera lo mejor que pudo, abriéndolo de piernas aún más. Se inclinó para llenar de besos los hombros y cuello de su Nefilim

-Dios, Alec. Estas tan apretado!

Alec gimió, agarrándose fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama mientras era penetrado.

-Joder! Ssssi... un! M... más, Amo... hah! Por favor, más!

El Brujo movió sus caderas en un ángulo diferente y embistió al mismo tiempo que Alec levantaba sus caderas provocando que Magnus golpeara su próstata.

-AH JODER!

Magnus sonrió, inclinándose para respirar sobre los labios de su novio.

-Para eso estoy aquí, cariño- dio una embestida particularmente fuerte al tiempo que unía sus labios con los del Cazador de Sombras, tragándose sus gritos de placer.

-Mmf!- Alec se quemaba. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas de placer gracias a Magnus, podía sentir ese apretón familiar en su vientre, lo que significaba que estaba por correrse, solo que la magia alrededor de su miembro no le permitiría hacerlo, era imposible venirse. A menos que le dieran permiso.

Magnus se apartó, descansando su peso en el brazo que apoyaba sobre la cabeza de Alec mientras embestía una y otra vez, sus muslos temblaban, esa familiar sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Am... Amo! Por favor, ne.. necesi... AH!- la cabeza de Alec se fue hacia atrás cuando el Brujo golpeo nuevamente ese delicioso punto dentro de él, enviando placer por todas sus venas, causando que sus músculos se apretaran alrededor de su novio y forzando a Magnus a llegar al límite al que ya estaba a punto de llegar.

-Oh Dios... ALEC!- Magnus enterró el rostro en el cuello del Cazador de Sombras, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras embestía una, dos, tres veces en su novio, corriéndose dentro de él. Apenas notaba a Alec sollozando en su oído, y cuando al fin tuvo la fuerza necesaria, se salió del cuerpo de su novio y observó su rostro.

Varias lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alec, sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente debido al placer. Sus dedos se aferraban a la madera de la cabecera de la cama tan fuerte que Magnus pensó que la rompería; las caderas de ojiazul temblaban, sus músculos se contraían en un esfuerzo por correrse. Los ojos de Magnus se suavizaron mientras levantaba una mano y la dirigía a la erección de Alec, suavemente dejando que su magia hiciera su trabajo.

-Córrete para mí, cariño- susurró Magnus. Y Alec hizo justo eso.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormes, abrió la boca en un grito silencioso mientras ola tras ola de placer recorría su cuerpo, su semen se esparció por todo su vientre y pecho mientras jadeaban fuertemente. Sus manos se aferraron aún más a la madera y sus caderas embestían el aire una y otra vez hasta que los espasmos cesaron.

Magnus se movió para deshacer los nudos, primero los brazos y después las piernas, sobando suavemente las áreas que habían estado atadas para prevenir cualquier dolor. Una vez desatado, tomó el cuerpo de su Cazador de Sombras y lo acomodó sobre su regazo, conjurando una toalla húmeda para limpiar el desastre en su pecho mientras le repetía palabras alentadoras.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño- dijo, acariciando el cabello de Alec mientras besaba sus mejillas quitando las lágrimas- estuviste perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

Alec parpadeó, levantando sus brazos lentamente para abrazar al Brujo.

-Ma... Magnus?

-Estoy justo aquí, cielo- murmuró Magnus gentilmente, sobando su espalda.

-C... creo que...- Alec no pudo continuar, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y había olvidado lo que iba a decir.

-Sshhh- susurró Magnus sabiendo lo que pasaba- está bien, toma tu tiempo. Tranquilízate y recuperarte; no iré a ningún lado.

El Cazador de Sombras suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se relajaba contra el cuerpo del Brujo, dejando que la sensación de los largos dedos acariciando su cabello y espalda lo calmaran y lo bajaran de la nube en la que estaba flotando.

Magnus lentamente los recostó sobre las almohadas, sin dejar de abrazar a su novio. Dejó de acariciar el cabello de Alec un segundo para poder tronar los dedos, una manta amarilla apareció sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Acomodó la manta sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

-Magnus?- murmuró Alec cansado después de unos minutos cuando a fin logró medio recuperarse.

-Shh- le respondió el Brujo- bebe esto antes de hablar.

Le dio una botella de agua fría, la cual Alec tomó agradecido, quitando la tapa y dándole largos tragos. Le devolvió la botella a Magnus, quien la dejó sobre el buró antes de seguir acariciándole el cabello al Nefilim.

-Gracias- se escuchó la voz baja de Alec.

Magnus hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, moviendo su mano hacia la barbilla de su novio para levantare el rostro. Miró directamente los ojos azules de Alec; sus ojos de gato eran suaves y amorosos.

-No, gracias a ti, cariño. Gracias por confiar en mí de esa manera.

Alec sonrió tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No fue para tanto.

-No- Magnus negó con la cabeza- fue para mucho más. Que me confiaras con esa parte de ti, con tu cuerpo... significa todo para mí.

Alec sonrió suavemente, estirándose para rozar sus labios con los del Brujo.

-Te amo, siempre confiaré en ti.

Los ojos de Magnus se encendieron con adoración.

-También te amo, dulzura. Ahora descansa- murmuró abrazándolo más fuerte- necesitas dormir.

-Mmmm- Alec dejó que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente, disfrutando del calor que lo rodeaba- buenas noches, Mags.

Magnus sonrió, besando suavemente la frente de su novio.

-Buenas noches, Alexander, dulces sueños.

Alec sonrió y cayó dormido casi al instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fin..! Genial no,,? bueno espero les haya encantado tanto como a mi.. dejen unos cuantos reviews para terminar.. anden, anden..!=D


End file.
